Sparkly Fairies
by Kalana Fox
Summary: YAY! Second and last chap up. Agin sorry for the sucky title, enjoy.
1. Default Chapter

I know I haven't written much in the past few weeks or months. But don't fear, I'm still writing. Anyway I'm going to try and do a Lilo & Stitch fic. I have finally come up with my own fan made experiment, experiment 012. You'll find out what it is if you keep reading. Don't blame me if I happen to get Stitch's language wrong. I don't know much about how he speaks.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo & Stitch; I do however own this story and Myashi.  
  
It's a nice, sunny day on Hawaii. But everything isn't so nice at Lilo's house...  
  
"Stitch! Give me those eggs back!" Lilo shouted chasing the little blue alien around the living room.  
  
"Naga chukebaa!" Stitch shouted back running holding the long carton of eggs in his paws.  
  
"Come on Stitch, Nani'll kill me if she comes home and finds all the eggs destroyed." Lilo said trying to make a grab for the eggs but Stitch kept pulling them away from her.  
  
"Kachubaa cheeka!" Stitch responded.  
  
Pleakly then stepped in between them both and grabbed the eggs from Stitch.  
  
"Now listen you two, Nani gave me strict orders to keep you and the little monster out of trouble. So don't break anything." Pleakly said handing the eggs back to Lilo.  
  
"Blah kacheebaa." Stitch said crossing his arms.  
  
Jumbaa then walked into the room looking through his computer database.  
  
"What are you doing Jumbaa?" Lilo asked.  
  
Jumbaa looked up from his computer for a minute then back at it.  
  
"I am in the being of checking off experiments we have recently captured. Though for some reason I feel I am forgetting one." He replied.  
  
"How many more do we have to capture?" Lilo asked.  
  
Jumbaa pressed a few buttons on his computer then replied, "At least 10 or so."  
  
Stitch walked over to the window that overlooked the backyard where Pleakly had made his garden.  
  
"Hm?" Stitch noticed something small and sparkly flying around in the garden.  
  
He squinted his eyes a bit to get a zoom in view of it.  
  
The little sparkly thing was apparently hovering over the flowers, which made them sparkle with shiny colors.  
  
Stitch made his zoom in vision go as far is he could make it to see what the thing was. When he was able to see what it was he noticed that it looked like...a fairy!  
  
"Jumbaa." Stitch called from the window.  
  
Jumbaa placed his computer down and walked over to where Stitch was. "Yes, what is it 6-2-6?"  
  
"Ukataa?" Stitch pointed out the window at the sparkling fairy like thing.  
  
"Hmmmm, I don't know what that is. Perhaps you and little girl go see what it is." Jumbaa responded.  
  
"Now hold on there! I can not allow Lilo and the little monster to go outside without supervision." Pleakly said.  
  
"So go watch them." Jumbaa said.  
  
"Ok fine." Pleakly said.  
  
"Come on Stitch, let's go see what is that you saw." Lilo said running out the back door.  
  
Stitch began to follow but quickly grabbed an experiment pod just in case it happened to be another experiment. Then he came back and grabbed a jar with holes in the lid for a different reason.  
  
~At Gantu's Ship~  
  
6-2-5 was sitting in the kitchen of the spaceship eating more sandwiches like he always does.  
  
Gantu then walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey enjoy your nap?" 6-2-5 asked stuffing one of his sandwiches into his mouth.  
  
"Great, did anything happen while I was asleep?" Gantu asked.  
  
"Not much. I just made sandwiches oh and an experiment was activated." 6-2- 5 said stuffing two more sandwiches in his mouth.  
  
"WHAT! Why didn't you wake me up!" Gantu shouted.  
  
"Because it would have just been wrong to wake you up. Even though I wanted to make your rather loud snoring stop." 6-2-5 said putting his two paws together and putting them next to his head in the way of showing sleep.  
  
"Grrrrr, I'm sure that annoying earth girl and the traug already captured it. But no matter, I'll just go and take it." Gantu said.  
  
Gantu then walked into the main control room of the spaceship and grabbed one of his own experiment cases and was just about to walk out the door when...  
  
"Gantu!" Hamsterveil's face appeared on the giant screen in Gantu's ship.  
  
"Yes Dr. Hamsterveil?" Gantu asked.  
  
"Have you captured any of my experiments lately?" Hamsterveil asked.  
  
6-2-5 walked out of the kitchen holding another sandwich, "Nope, Fishface hasn't caught a single one since the last time you asked him."  
  
"Not true! I'll prove it by going to capture the recently activated experiment." Gantu said.  
  
"Ok but you better not fail, Gantu." Hamsterveil said then the screen clicked off.  
  
"Hey if you're going out do me a favor." 6-2-5 said.  
  
"What is it?" Gantu asked turning his head around to look at the chubby yellow alien experiment.  
  
"Buy some more cheese, we're all out. And I can't make grilled cheese sandwiches without cheese." 6-2-5 said.  
  
"Can't you make anything else besides sandwiches?" Gantu annoyingly asked.  
  
"Yeah, a sandwich." 6-2-5 responded.  
  
Gantu grunted and walked out of the ship.  
  
6-2-5 ran to the ship's door, "Don't forget about the cheese!" he shouted out to the giant shark like alien.  
  
Gantu grumbled in response then 6-2-5 closed the door to the spaceship.  
  
~~Back To Lilo and Stitch~~  
  
Lilo and Stitch slowly walked toward the flickering object. Stitch had the jar in one of his paws and the jar lid in the other.  
  
The two friends got slowly closer to the sparkly object then...  
  
"Now!" Lilo shouted and Stitch quickly scooped the small object into the jar and put the lid on it.  
  
They both quickly ran back into the house and placed the jar on the table in the living room.  
  
The sparkly thing flickered around a bit then popped to the size of a runt baby kitten.  
  
The small thing looked just like a regular fairy but it was purple with two ears similar to Stitch's but they were a bit longer with magenta tips. It had two purple antennae's that came up and curled forward in a swirl on its forehead; the tips where the swirl formation starts is magenta. It had a magenta colored underbelly and had long purple legs with magenta feet that were in the shape of jester shoes. It had a short tail with a magenta tip, very light pink and almost invisible wings on its back, it had coal black eyes like Stitch and lastly it was a female.  
  
"Cousin." Stitch said.  
  
"That's an experiment? It looks more like a fairy to me." Lilo said leaning forward to get a better look at the experiment they just captured.  
  
Jumbaa noticed they had come back in and walked over to them.  
  
"Hey Jumbaa, we caught another experiment!" Lilo said happily.  
  
"Really? Let me be seeing." Jumbaa said and picked up the jar to look at the experiment inside it.  
  
"Ah, experiment 012! Nothing to worry about. She is harmless early failure experiment." Jumbaa said placing the jar back on the table.  
  
"Failure? How is she a failure?" Lilo asked?  
  
"I originally designed her to kill plants by scattering a small amount of pixie dust on them. But I didn't realize there was a bug in her design, instead of killing plants she makes them become healthier and shinier with glittering health. So she is basically useless to evil genius scientist." Jumbaa responded.  
  
Lilo picked the jar up carefully and looked through the transparent glass.  
  
"So she's a gardening experiment, and she's not evil?" Lilo asked.  
  
"Nope. Not evil at all. In fact before my lab was destroyed all she would do was good deeds. Completely disgusted me so I just locked her up in a small cage." Jumbaa replied.  
  
"Jumbaa! That's mean." Lilo said looking up at him.  
  
"I am evil genius, I am to be mean haha." Jumbaa said and walked into the kitchen.  
  
Lilo looked back at the tiny fairy experiment in the jar. The experiment looked so sad to be in that jar.  
  
"Do you want out of the jar?" Lilo asked.  
  
012 nodded.  
  
Lilo then twisted the jar lid off and the fairy experiment flew out and hovered in the air; her light pink wings flickering so fast you couldn't see them.  
  
Lilo set the jar down and held out her hand. 012 slowly flew down and softly landed on Lilo's hand. Her wings stopped moving and flattened them selves against one another so that her wings still looked invisible.  
  
"Hmm I'm going to name you...Myashi." Lilo said looking at the little fairy experiment that was sitting on the palm of her hand.  
  
"Huh?" Stitch said in confusion.  
  
"It means 'graceful fairy' and that's exactly what she is; she's a fairy type experiment and is graceful." Lilo said.  
  
"Ooh." Stitch said in understanding.  
  
A/N: Well there it is the first chapter all flames accepted with open arms. Also the name "Myashi" is just a name I made up and it's meaning really is 'graceful fairy'. I make up a lot of names I'll have you all know. Anyways since this is my first Lilo & Stitch fic it probably sucks like heck and I apologize to those who think it does. So R/R/F. 


	2. Chapter 2

Man, I didn't think anyone would like this fic. I'm glad you all (or the two people who reviewed) like it. Here's the next chap.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo & Stitch; I do however own this story and Myashi.  
  
Pleakly came down the stairs that led upstairs holding a basket of laundry. He turned and walked into the kitchen then screamed noticing Myashi.  
  
"Lilo, Nani said no experiments except Stitch are allowed in the house!" he screamed dropping the basket of laundry.  
  
"No, no! She isn't evil. She's the only experiment Jumbaa made that is good." Lilo said still holding Myashi in her hand.  
  
"Good? But I thought Jumbaa made evil experiments." Pleakly said in confusion.  
  
"Bug in program. Oh, and she was messing with your flowers outside." Jumbaa said working on another invention.  
  
"AHHH! SHE WAS TOUCHING MY FLOWERS!" Pleakly screamed then ran out the backdoor to see what Myashi did to his flowers.  
  
Lilo, Stitch, and Myashi, whom was now silently flying a little above them, followed him.  
  
Pleakly stared at the garden he had made with awe at seeing how shiny and healthy his plants were.  
  
"See, her good specialty is making any type of plants healthy and shiny." Lilo said standing next to the tall, one eyed alien.  
  
"You mean that little monster did that?" Pleakly asked.  
  
Lilo and Stitch both nodded.  
  
Myashi did a little purring sound at seeing how good she had done her work.  
  
"She might just be useful." Pleakly said.  
  
Myashi then zipped over to some flowers she had noticed she missed; a trail pf sparkly pixie dust trailing behind her as she flew.  
  
She then flew over the flowers she missed and as the trail of pixie dust settled down onto the flowers they started to shine brighter and with in seconds looked as healthy as they could be.  
  
"And to think, without that bug she would be another evil genetic experiment." Pleakly said.  
  
"Ehi." Stitch said in agreement.  
  
"It's strange." Lilo said to herself.  
  
"What's strange?" Pleakly asked.  
  
"Stinky Head hasn't come to try and capture Myashi yet." Lilo said.  
  
"Don't worry, he don't know that she is not evil like others. He will be coming very soon." Jumbaa said from the kitchen.  
  
"Egada." Stitch said.  
  
"True Stitch, we have to keep her safe from Gantu." Lilo said agreeing.  
  
Myashi then started to fly back toward them when...  
  
An experiment pod suddenly slammed and closed incasing her inside it.  
  
"Big dummy head!" Lilo complained.  
  
"Yes, and I have come to take this experiment." Gantu said placing the experiment pod onto the strap on his back.  
  
"Give her back!" Lilo said.  
  
"Ega naga crista!" Stitch shouted jumping on top of Gantu's head but was thrown off.  
  
"Ha, nice try traug." Gantu said then disappeared into the forest.  
  
Lilo ran over to Stitch and helped him back up.  
  
"We have to go save her before he sends her to Hamsterveil." Lilo said.  
  
"Ehi, ehi. Nagata." Stitch said starting to run off in the direction Gantu went, Lilo following close behind.  
  
"Do you think they'll be ok?" Pleakly asked.  
  
"Not to be worried, 6-2-6 is super powerful. He can keep little girl safe." Jumbaa said still working on the little invention.  
  
~~Gantu's Ship~~  
  
Gantu walked back in and set the experiment pod with Myashi down on the hard metal floor of the space ship.  
  
6-2-5 walked out chewing a bit of a sandwich then almost chocked on it when he saw Myashi.  
  
"That's the last time I mix mustard with pickles in a sandwich. They make me see that you have captured an experiment." 6-2-5 said when he finally was able to swallow the pieces of sandwich he had been chewing.  
  
"That is an experiment. I easily recaptured it from the little earth worm and the abomination." Gantu said.  
  
6-2-5 walked over and tapped on the glass of the experiment pod, which caused Myashi to back up a bit.  
  
"I don't know. She doesn't look that evil to me." 6-2-5 said in his thinking position.  
  
"Nonsense, all of Jumbaa's experiments minus you are evil." Gantu said.  
  
"Hey, I resent that!" 6-2-5 said pointing at Gantu.  
  
"Until I see you using 6-2-6's powers that were given to you in your programming, I'll think differently." Gantu said.  
  
"Aw but I can't, I have to keep my hands clean when I make my sandwiches." 6-2-5 said.  
  
"Whatever, let's just transport this one before-" Gantu began to say but was cut off by an explosion in the wall of the ship.  
  
"Before we come and kick your keaster." Lilo said appearing out of the smoke of the explosion.  
  
"Ehi." Stitch said appearing beside her holding one of those plasma guns (I don't know what they are but they're the ones that shoot that green energy ball out).  
  
"You!" Gantu said.  
  
"Yes us, and we've come to take Myashi back." Lilo said grabbing the experiment pod and opening up the lid allowing Myashi to fly out.  
  
Stitch then shot a plasma thing at one of the bars in the ceiling and caught it in his other set of paws as it came down.  
  
He then quickly and swiftly wrapped the metal beam around both Gantu and 6- 2-5, which made them unable to attack.  
  
"Ahahahaha." Stitch laughed and then ran out the hole in the wall he had made with the plasma gun, followed by Lilo, followed by Myashi.  
  
Gantu and 6-2-5 struggled a bit but couldn't get free. "See this is what happens every time you catch an experiment." 6-2-5 said.  
  
"Oh shut up." Gantu said annoyingly.  
  
~~Back With Lilo and Stitch~~  
  
Lilo and Stitch were walking back toward their house. Myashi was sitting in Lilo's hand again.  
  
"Now, where's the one true place you belong?" she asked herself in her thinking position looking at Myashi.  
  
Lilo then looked at Stitch for an idea.  
  
"Uh, gardening shop?" he suggested.  
  
"Good idea. That's the perfect place for her." Lilo said. They then quickly headed toward the small shop that had plants for gardening.  
  
Myashi then flew from Lilo's hand and started hovering over each plant one at a time.  
  
Lilo walked over to the desk with the owner of the small shop. She spoke with him for a while and he agreed to keep Myashi to help him out with selling the plants.  
  
Lilo and Stitch then waved by to the storeowner and Myashi and walked back to their home.  
  
The End  
  
A/N: Well...that's the last chap. I know you think it's short but this all I feel like writing. I apologize if you think I should have made Myashi evil like all the other experiments but I felt it would be better if she just had a bug in her program that made her do good instead of evil. Anyway, R&R. Thank you.  
  
~Kalana The Three-Tailed Fox~ 


End file.
